Data transfer devices often packetize data prior to sending the data across a transfer medium. This transfer medium may be, for example, a data transmission medium or a storage medium. Once the packetized data is received, it is reassembled to yield the original data. In some cases, errors are introduced through the reassembly process.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.